creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Jane Loveheart (Toward Starlight's End)
Sarah 'Cal' Lockheart (Born Margret Grace Callahan Is a Galactic Marshal and the primary protagonist in the world of Star Frontiers. Sarah was once a Special Forces member during the events of Vietnam before becoming a marshal in the 80s. "Vietnam was no party kids, all I ever got out of it was the blood spilling out everywhere, guts flying all over the place and people suffering shrapnel blowing everywhere."-Sarah describing her days of Vietnam. =Biography= (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Early life and Vietnam Sarah was born in 1960 New York during the Vietnam Civil War and grew up learning the ways of martial arts and wanting to be like her father. Her brother Reese became a fighter pilot of the USAF in the mid 70s while she became a special forces member during Vietnam. Sarah is also a half human like species, likely the same kind of the Empire. Sarah became a Galactic Marshal in the early 1980s and began fighting crime after her service as a special forces commander during Vietnam, Sarah was still haunted by her inner demons because she was ordered to carry out a napalm strike that killed half of her comrades and was captured by Vietnamese forces. Since Sarah had been taking an interest of law enforcement and her brother became a Master Chief of the United Earth Alliance Galactic Command Navy. During her career as a marshal, she was aided by her friend and old time war buddy Micheal Stark who became her partner and close friend. Career as a space marshal After her military career, she became a space marshal and had been fighting crime using her vigilante skills and help from her friends. She began to have a crew on her own spaceship the Blackheart and has been traveling many systems. Personality and traits Sarah lives in apartments and hotels and had a Buick Station wagon until she replaced it with a military armored car prototype which became her signature vehicle. She is armed with her signature Beretta Auto-9 handgun and a Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver and loves large caliber firearms as well as having skills of a gunsmith and creates different types of firearms for her personal use. Sarah prefers her military armored car prototype after she acquired it from a friend who donated it to her. She loves Station wagons and VWs as she is seen diving them on urban occasions. Sarah is though but loving and is rather wisecracking and can be a fun type at times. Sarah is a mother at heart and loves children and later raises her daughter Faith who was mysteriously conceived from an unknown cause, but Sarah had always wanted a child of her own. She can be at times rather devilish, this is due to her rather antagonizing personality and can be rather useful to lure enemies into a trap before interrogating them into submission. At one time she uses this trick on a robber before crushing his groin. Sarah is a fan of the Three Stooges sometimes uses their jokes when taunting enemies. Powers and abilities Sarah is half Human, only retaining her mortal side while her alien half grants her a limited amount of superhuman capabilities and reflexes. She is also an expert of Marshal Arts and utilizes the use of Aikido and Jeet Kune Do. Sarah is also an accurate crack shot, using her signature firearm the Beretta 93r Auto 9 handgun. Sarah is also a mechanic, fixing and modifying her starship The Blackheart alongside with her friend Lisa. Behind the Scenes Inspirations Sarah is inspired by many science fiction and pop culture characters and is mostly inspired from Mel Gibson's character Martin Riggs from Lethal Weapon and Max Rockatansky from Mad Max and Bruce Willis character John McClain from Die Hard. Sarah's hairstyle is partially similar to Ryoko's from Tenchi Muyo! and is inspired by many female characters. Sarah's choice of clothing are references to The Terminator and Mad Max.